


Carpet

by mimsical



Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: "Ready to give in, Kuroba-kun?"
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commaeleons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commaeleons/gifts).



> Drabble for the prompt "carpet."

Kaito's knees were raw from scraping against the carpet by the time Hakuba had shoved him casually over the edge of his third orgasm. He hid his face in his elbow while he fought to catch his breath.

"Ready to give in, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba's voice tickled his ear when he leaned forward to murmur directly into it.

It took Kaito several shaky moments to gather up enough brainpower to speak. "Not on your life." His voice wavered, languidness fighting to overtake his limbs beneath the false bravado.

Hakuba laughingly nipped his earlobe. "Then I think you owe me another orgasm."


End file.
